Future Thoughts
by Dragon's Lover1
Summary: Just a little short scene in which Megamind and Roxanne discuss some ideas for the future. . .specifically, what they're going to name their kids some day!


**Disclaimer:** "Megamind" is owned by _Dreamworks._ I am not profiting from this fanfiction.

_Note: This fic references another fic of mine titled 'Nightmares'. If you need a better understanding of the reference, I suggest you read it, though I warn you, 'Nightmares' has a rating of 'M' for a very good reason. _

_**Future Thoughts**_

Within the Lair, sometimes called the Sanctuary these days, two voices were bantering back and forth. Both were amused, and every so often, they would laugh. Minion heard the voices as they gradually increased in volume and frequency, and at length left his post at the stove to see what was going on.

He found the voices coming from the opposite side of Megamind's giant black swivel chair (a chair he liked so much he never traded it in for a more heroic one), facing the monitor. A webpage was displayed, showing lists of names and their meanings. Every so often the pointer would scroll over a name and click, and it would display further information, such as the languages the name has meanings in and the rating of that particular name.

The voices coming from the chair would repeat one of the names or the meaning, sometimes laughing about it.

Minion approached the chair warily; he wasn't sure what he would find on the other side. After all, Megamind and Roxanne had grown increasingly comfortable with one another over the past two years, to the point where they were having talks about whom should move in with whom (and sometimes arguments).

He found Megamind in the chair with Roxanne askew on his lap, a portable, cordless keyboard on her legs. A tiny ball on one side worked as the mouse, which Megamind had a finger on.

She glanced up when Minion rounded the chair, offering him a smile. "Hey, Minion," she greeted.

Megamind glanced at him, the smile on his face just as amused as hers. "Minion," he said with a tip of his head, then turned his eyes back at the screen. "Estrella," he pointed out. "Star."

"Hyperion," she returned. "The one above."

He laughed. "I think _not_."

"Hey, you chose the category to be _celestial._ I was going to pick _Greek_."

"Why Greek?"

"It's one of the oldest written languages on Earth, that's why," she answered smartly.

Megamind snorted. "Iris, rainbow."

"Iris was the Greek goddess of the rainbow and it _also_ means the colored parts of the eye," she argued. "I thought we agreed no names that would incite other kids to tease them."

"We did. And then you suggested _Hyperion_."

"Hey, it's a thin list," she defended herself.

"Guys?" Minion asked, his expression saying everything as they gazed at him in question.

"We're naming the children we haven't had yet," Roxanne explained.

Minion's eyes widened. "Y-you're. . .really?"

"Really," Megamind chuckled. "Next page," he said now, his attention diverted to the screen. He moved the ball so it scrolled over the 'Next' link and loaded the following - and final - sixteen names.

"Oh, Orion!" Roxanne gasped. "I've always liked that name."

"Too bad," Megamind replied. "I'm not naming my son after a constellation."

She responded by muttering under her breath.

"Hey! Low blow!" he said with a wince.

Minion had to roll his eyes. Over a year ago, the couple had begun showing signs of telepathy, starting with the ability to sense one another's feelings. About six months ago, it had grown into a limited-ranged full-on thought telepathy, and had since been growing. Megamind must have heard whatever it was Roxanne had been thinking - in fact, the duo had been doing this for some time.

Minion was starting to wonder why they bothered speaking aloud anymore.

Roxanne just chuckled to herself. "Your turn," she reminded Megamind with a glance.

He frowned but picked out, "Selene. Moon."

"Too bad," Roxanne said. "Pretty as that name is. . .I'm not naming my daughter after the moon."

"Finicky."

"Arrogant."

"Literal."

"Complicated."

"I'll take that one as a compliment."

"Fine. _Unnecessarily_ complicated."

"Ouch, Roxanne! Ouch!"

Minion heaved a sigh. "Dinner's in half an hour, you two."

Roxanne waved her fingers in a goodbye while Megamind gave a nod, not diverting his attention from the monitor.

As Minion headed back to the kitchen, their banter continued. . .

"This list is way too limited," Roxanne commented. "What is that? Subaru? Taurean? Taurus? For boys' names? Come on."

"Just 'Star' for the girls'. Sunny, Sunshine. . .Really? Sunshine? Titania and Venus? Actually, Venus -"

"Is a planet and the Roman goddess of love. Not a chance."

"Fuh. Fine. What category did you want, Greek?"

"I like Zoey."

"For a boy?"

"No, silly. A _girl_."

"I'm in charge of the girl names!"

"Because I don't trust you with the boy names!"

"What does _that_ mean?"

"I'll give you two examples. Minion and Megamind."

"Ouch again, Roxanne. Just ouch!"

*** * * END * * ***

The webpage I referenced can be found here: http:/ / babynamesworld. parentsconnect. com/category-celestial-names. html (You know the drill. Remove the spaces.)


End file.
